bostonlegalfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Clark Brown
"Shocking...and outrageous!": ''Judge Brown's trademark curse of anything he finds unreasonable. ''"You know what my mother would call you, Mr. Shore? A NANSY-PANSY!" Judge Clark Brown, played by Henry Gibson, is a Boston District Court judge with low self-esteem, who frequently crosses paths with lawyers, mainly Denny Crane and Alan Shore, from Crane, Poole & Schmidt in court. Description and personality Clark Brown is an irritated 70 year-old court judge Denny Crane and Alan Shore frequently present trials to. He has low self-esteem due to the fact he still lives with his wheelchair-bound mother, who has a condescending, emasculating effect on him, and the fact that he was still a virgin. Because of these circumstances and growing personality complexes, Brown only finds true pleasure in humiliating criminals and defendants he convicts, in addition to normal punishment until Alan convinced him to stand up to his mother and not issue humiliating punishments. Judge Brown truly believes in justice, law and order and has several times made it clear he is a patriot and loves his country, particularly in cases in which plaintiffs have decided to sue the National Guard, the military or wanted to secede from the United States, all of which involve Crane, Poole & Schmidt. Judge Brown also frequently utters in a disgusted tone "Shocking", "Disgusting" or "Outrageous" in court when hearing case facts, which he finds unreasonable. Although Judge Brown claims to be a "conscientious fact finder", Denny and Alan regularly played on Judge Brown's insecurities to get good rulings from him. Boston Legal In his first appearance in the first season, Judge Brown ordered a landlord to walk for 4 hours with a sign, reading I AM SLUMLORD, in the crime-stricken neighborhood he is based, resulting in a bottle getting thrown at his head and being treated with stitches in the hospital. The landlord's lawyer, Alan Shore, tries in vain to convince Judge Brown to suspend his client's punishment. Alan then tries to have Judge Brown removed by a ruling emergency board of judges, but is thwarted by senior partner Paul Lewiston. Alan then does some digging into Judge Brown's personal life and finds he lives with his mother. Alan brings Judge Brown's mother in court, telling him he knows what an emasculating effect Mrs. Brown has on men with her mere presence and proposes Judge Brown stand up to his mother's influence and stop giving unnecessary humiliating punishments just to find solace and joy. Judge Brown then suspends the landlord's punishment. Judge Brown then appears occasionally in the series, presiding as judge. In the middle of season three, Brown realized he was a homosexual and informed his priest. The priest diagnosed him with S.S.A.D. (Same Sex Attraction Disorder), and sent him to a rehabilitation clinic for homosexuals, called Better Tomorrow. After spending 40,000 dollars and not being cured of his homosexuality, he sued with Denny, Alan, and Bethany Horowitz representing him. He got all his money back, interest, and 350,000 dollars. Trivia *As a memorable running gag, Brown often utters strong adjectives like "Shocking!" or "Disgusting!" during witness testimonies, and often describes things, which he finds immoral or unreasonable, as "Outrageous!". *Although Bethany tries to point out that Judge Brown is gay, Brown reasons that his S.S.A.D. "makes him think" he is gay and from then on denies in an aggravated tone he is gay. Category:Judges Category:Republicans Category:Characters